the drive thru
by f a l l i n g into warblerland
Summary: The Munroe kids&Chad go to inside out burger. Inspired by iCarly. Sorry about the A/N instead of 2nd chap!
1. A large Vlarpin

**Oh my god, you wont belive this, ok, so basically, ever heard of the blue screen of death on a computer? Yeah I had that… well I lost EVERYTHING I wrote. No kidding. I was so gutted. But I'm back!**

**Ok, so yesterday, at school, I nicked my friends glasses, and was wearing them, and her boyfriend said he should get a go seeing as they are going out, so I gave him a minute, and came back when he was talking to some friends, and I said 'Minute up' and tried to take them of him but he ran away, so I ran after him, I was running for five seconds and I grabbed onto the back of his jumper, and next thing I know, I was on the ground, sore everywhere and lips dripping blood like theres no tomorrow. So yeah, im not at shhool today, my lips are swollen like hell, I can't talk, walk, or eat properly, my eye is grazed, and so is just about every other part of my body.**

**Yeah I know, sucks to be me right.**

**But seriously, it was the day my mum couldn't come to get me, and I had to get my bags and spend the rest of the afternoon in medical, and someone was sent to get my bags for me when I was nearly at my classroom, and people were staring and going 'Oh my god' and 'Ugh' and 'What happened' Yeah, I didn't like it much. But my friend was taking me back to medical, and she went to inform two of my besties, and I just watched as all my friends came over and were hugging me… made me think how many care enough (: and then I got all these messages on facebook EVEN THE BUS DRIVER WISHED I WOULD GET WELL. And he's very angry (:**

**So basically, I was watching these vids of icarly I Drive thru on YouTube, and I thought of SWACING it up. (:**

**If you just read this, review and say 'Butter pony pickles' (also say what you think) and I shall review your stories! … But if you don't have any stories… then I shall make you a character in my next story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I own… A guitar…. A song book… a notepad…. A pen… an iPod… a phone… A pair of selotaped siccors… But not icarly or swac… Humph.**

A Large Valrpin. Starring…. Justin Monroe… Lexis Monroe-Jonas… Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Copppaaaah! :D

"WHOOOO" Sonny and chad shouted from the back seats as Alexis flashed the camera at them,

"YEAAAAH" Justin shouted, as she turned it back to him, "Hey it's Justin here," He grinned, looking at the camera for a moment before turning back to the road "and I'm cruising in a rockin' SUV… which stands for…" He grinned at the young lovers in the back seat (A/N Dogey much?)

"A sport utility vehicle!" They shouted together

"YEAAAAH, Lexi's recording the action as we all head to…."

The camera flashed to sonny and chad again "INSIDE OUT BURGER!" They grinned, sonny clapped her hands together, "WHOOOO" They both shouted

"I could just dance because of it" She grinned, and started to do the robot

"and not because we're hungry" chad mischievously smirked at the camera.

"No Sir!" Justin said "We are just bored" He said, laughing and looking at the camera as he said bored "Ha-ha"

Then, the sound of a car horn was heard.

"What?" Justin shouted "MR HONKER MEANIE!" He then stuck his hand out the open car window "Here's something for you! Mr Honker! This is for you and your mom!" He shook his fist angrily out the car.

Lexi pointed the camera back at Sonny and Chad.

"INSIDE OUT BURGER!" Sonny shouted, pointed in front of her.

"RIGHT THERE" Chad shouted, copying her actions

"It's right there" Sonny said again!

"I Knoooww" Justin said "I know"

Sonny and Chad then began to ramble things like "right there!"  
"turn!"

"Over there"

"Turn the car to inside out burger" sonny said

"Let's go to the museum" Justin said sarcasticly

"No one likes museums!" Sonny shouted at him leaning forward in her seat

"n-n-n-n-no" chad said

"Go on," Justin said to Lexi as he pulled into the drive thru at inside out burger "Get out the car and run around to the other side"

"Kay" Lex whispered, as she opedn the car door and got out, still keeping the camera on justin, once she was safely around the other side, chad and sonny took their seatbelts off, sonny leaned out her window, and Chad put his head through the middle bit to look out spencers.

There was a scilence and then Justin said "Helloooooww"

"we're hungry" Sonny said

"Food please" chad said

"Hi can I take your order" The man on the speaker said

"Yeas, um we'd like to have 3 double trouble inside out burgers, 3 orders of fries…" Justin spoke

"Large or small fries?" The man said

"… oh I'm sorry, that's personal" Justin grinned.

"What size?"

"Small" chad said

"Large" Sonny said

"Large?" The man asked

"Vlairpin" Justin said

"Wait- Wait- what?"

"Yes, we need 3 large vlarpins, we'd like them freshly squeezed"

"Please squeeze the vlarpins" Sonny grinned, doing a funny voice, while trying to hold in laughter.

"oh, can I get my vlarpin with cheese please?" Chad asked, as Justin nodded and put a finger to his lips.

"Ok, so that's 3 number twos?"

"Number _Two?" _Justin asked, completely discusted, "oh no, we don't want any of _that_" he finished, as the others burst into laughter.

"could you please measure…the diameter…" Sonny started, then looked up at the boys, then back at the intercom "of your… Buns?" She asked grinning, as Chad and Justin burst out laughing and low-fived

"…Pardon?" the guy on the intercom asked

"Your buns" Chad asked slowly, as if talking to a five year old.

"Yes, could you please measure your buns" Justin said "and tell us their diameter" He said, moving his hands, as if squeezing fake buns

"Uhh, I dunno, there just regular hamburger buns…"

"Oh, well, could we please get _irregular _hamburger buns?" Chad asked

"Nice" Justin whiperd, hi-fiving him

"look, do you guys want food or not?"

"Oh no, We already had lunch…" Justin said

"…We're just bored…." Sonny finished.

"… but we do want cheese on our vlarpins…" chad grinned, as the others nodded

"Wait what are you saying?" The guy said

"IM SORRY! But we can't talk… It's time for the vlarpin parade! Hurry! Get back in the car." He beckoned at lex."come around, get in the car, hurry"

"Byeee!" Justin waved

"Bye!" Sonny said

"Happy haunaka!" Chad said

"Bye bye!" The all said

"WHOOOOO!"

**The end.**

**I shall do more of these, but I did this in under an hour, but watching the vid on my iPod, pausing… watching… writing… Facebook chatting :P**

**I hope you like it :D**

**Sorry I haven't been writing, I was SO beyond gutted, im probably going back to school tmoz, and I have a disco in the afternoon, so… Yeah… these are my friends... They don't stare.. Unlike SOME people… in my school… in the doctor…: P**


	2. VERY IMPORTANT AN!

**Hey, so basically, I'm going to (When I cba) get my book of stories I've started, and copy some up, or start some of the ideas I said the other day.**

**GUYS! HOW CAN YOU SEE HOW MANY PEOPLE VIEW YOUR STORIES? I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW! EVERYONE SAYS THEY DO AND I CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT! PLEASE! (: LOVE YOU.**

**So, as you know, I just hurt my face bad, and basically, that was JUST getting better, but on Saturday, I decided I wanted to ride my horse, whom we are breaking in atm, so I got on, and he REARED which he has NEVER EVER done before, but I stayed on as he did that… but it doesn't end there… Oh no no… He then BUCKED, ditto about never doing that AND I stayed on, then he like, shot off and bucked again, then he re-Shot off, and I kinda, fell off/jumped cause I was beyond scared.**

**I then landed right on my B hind, and it cained, I was in SO much pain, but I woke up kinda shouted/moaning MUM MUM for like 5 mins in the middle of the night cause I wanted to get up, and she got my dad and he got me up from my bed, and I couldn't go to the loo it hurt to bend down (TMI TMI!) and so my mum told me summit and I felt really dizzy (I had gone to another bathroom I can seem to use even if they are all the same size) and I leaned against the sink, and I nearly fainted, and I was SCREAMING like so bad, and I was crying and my dad was like Right, we're going to a&e. It was 4:30 in the MORNING! But we got in the car (My parents were dressed, I was in my pjs) and it's like a half hour to the hospital, and I was in pain, but I nearly fainted twice.**

**So I went and I fell asleep in the waiting room, on my mum, then we went into the room, I kept on falling asleep, I had drugs, and then fell asleep on the bed in the little room, and then I woke up a**

**and I was HYPER AS! It was funny as! : D**

**So no school for me cause I woke up this morning in pain! Cause the pillow I had under my knees had moved (Ur… by magic… it wasn't me!) and I had turned over. BIG MISTAKE. My mum gave me tablets, and I read swac fics on my ipod until I could get up**

**Well, I shall be posting another chap of the drive thru VERY SOON (: imam change the summary each time when I upoload a new one, so you can see the next one :P**

**Also, a HUGE thanks to Veeheart914 for saying 'Butter pony pickles' and wishing me to get well, I will try to review all your stories ASAP! But im busy too and I have to take breaks every so often xx**

**Last point, there is ANOTHER Story stealer.**

**ChannyLover199922**

**REPORT. REPORT. REPORT**

**They don't deserve all this attention, but I saw the stories last night, and I was like, what?**

**So here are the stories they stole.**

**2012 - BALLofSONSHINE**

**101 Fun Things to Do At Wal-Mart - Arie Jay**

**Sonny with a Chance of Falling in Love - Demi-fan-forever**

**Unfortunate Chad - McLovingIt**

**Uncharted - TheEvilWaffleFreak**

**And I think there were some others**

**GOSH SHE MAKES ME SO ANGRY, JUST GO, REPORT, OR ELSE!**

**UGHHHHH WHY WHY WHY?**


	3. Can we take YOUR order?

**The drive thru, Can we take YOUR order, in my option, this is the best one yet!**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D **

**Disclaimer: … I'm working on it…**

"WHOOOO" Sonny and Chad Shouted from the back, waving their hands around in the air,

"We're going ta inside out burga!" chad said to the camera

"Shh, shh we're here" Justin whispered, "Get out and film us… GO!"

"Kay" Lexi whispered back and got out and ran round the front,

"Ok, ok, shh, be cool, be cool, be cool" He said waving his hand at sonny and chad, as they undid their seat belts and leant out the window

"Kay, Kay, Kay" Sonny said, "Hi, and welcome to inside out burger!" She said, in a voice that was a country voice with a slight New Jersey hint and a Madge the waitress tone to it.

"Can we take your orwderr" Chad said, in a strange English voice (A/N Fuffley and peeta? Remember? On icarly? Peeta's voice)

"Hello? Wait… what?" The man on the drive thru asked

"So, you want NINE big hamburgers? OKAY!" Justin said

"Ur, can you wait just a sec?" The man asked

"You want 11 orders of fries?" Sonny asked

"Wait, you want fries?" The man asked

"No, but you do!" Chad grinned

"You just said so! And we all heard it!" Justin said, gesturing to his ear, and then putting one hand back on the steering wheel

"Uh, can you repeat that?" The guy asked

"Sure," Sonny asked, hitting the car door with the hand that was stuck outside the window, "you ordered 30 buckets of chicken…"

"… 11 pairs of underwear…" Chad continued

"With special sauce!" Sonny added quickly

"…AND two elderly ladies from WISCONSIN!" Justin finished, speaking in a funny English voice

"would you like mustard on your elderly ladies?" Sonny asked

"Uhh, ok, I'm really confused"

"No, we're out of lemonade…" chad spoke

"… But we do have short pants!" Sonny grinned

"How many pairs of short pants do you wanna eat?" Justin asked loudly

"UM! I GOT NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" The man on the speaker panicked.

"I KISSED A HA-AM AND I LI-IKED I-HI-HIT!" Justin sang

"The ham liked to Mo-ore" Sonny grinned

"Hey, what are you wearing?" Chad asked

"Do you want ointment on your Tacos?" Sonny asked

"Uhh, we don't sell tacos" the man said

Chad's mouth formed an 'O' shape

"You don't sell Tacos?" Spencer asked, flabbergasted

"If you don't _sell_ tacos, then what do you do with them?"

"ILLEGAL TACO ACTIVITIES!" Sonny shouted, pointing at the speaker

"AHHHHH" They all screamed

"DRIVE AWAY, DRIVE AWAY!" Sonny&Chad screamed while Justin continued to scream

The started to drive away, then the car came to a halt and Justin backed up to the speaker

"That'll be 9000 dollars, and I would like to have your sister's phone number…" Justin said, quieter

"WHAT?" The drive thru man asked

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Justin Shouted

"To Wisconsin!" Sonny shouted pointing out the window

"To Wisconsin!" chad repeated

"WISCONSIIIINN!" Justin shouted, driving away

The camera flashed black as they drove away…

"…Wait…" chad asked…"Where's Lexi?"

THE END!

And just for you, I'm going to add some channy moments.

"That was some drive thru… Wasn't it?" chad asked, over pizza, as Sonny&Chad sat on the couch in his mansion

"Oh yeah, I totally enjoyed that," She grinned, taking another slice from the box laid on the table in front of her

"I really like doing them, they are funny, I see why you like So random…"

"… and I'm on it too" she grinned up at him "… and to be fair… you like it too"

"Psh, no I don't"

"Really, chad, really?"

"psh yeah" He blushed a cute shade of pink

"Aww," she leaned up and pinched his cheek, "then why'd you come to all the live tapings?"

"too see you…" He lied

"Ha-ha, whatever floats your boat, Chaddy"

He rolled his eyes at her.

She took a sip of her juice, before setting it down and laying her head on chads lap, she looked up at him as he began stroking her hair

"You're very funny _really_ Sonshine" he smiled… Not _smirked_… smiled.

"I know!" She grinned, "Ha-ha, I'm not Tawni, come on chad… Thanks…"

"you tierd…" he asked as she yawned and closed her eyes

"M'hmm" she said, nodding.

"night" He smiled, kissing her on the lips…" I love you…"

"I love…oooo" the last part was mumbled… but he knew what she was saying…When he was sure she was asleep, he flicked from mack falls to so random…

"If only you knew sonshine… If only…" He smiled at the screen and sighed… his own eyes getting heavy.

THE END! :D

I hoped you liked the cute little channy ending… ha, guess. What! So my mum told me she phoned my school, and she talked to my teacher, and they don't want me back till' MONDAY! :D whoo, so that means, by then, I should have all the drive thru's done and some others :D

Uhh, and go check the drive thru out type into youtube 'iDrive thru' and they should come up, this one is 'iDrive Thru, can we take YOUR order?'

Tell me witch one I should do next, Oh and the one with Victoria justice, I will try to work out with tawni or something… or SELENA GOMEZ! Or the real victoria justice… hmm I don't know :P

TOODALOOO :D


End file.
